


Cross Roads In Music Taste

by GoldenHero



Series: Gay Music [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is rich and from a super traditional family as well as Yaku, And last is Daisuga, Kenma plays the Shakuhachi and is super good, Kuroo sings, Lev is a drummer in Bokuto's band, Part 1 is really just BokuAka, Shamisen!Akaashi, Songs will be listed as the chapter names, Sugawara plays Shimisen as well, The next one is LevYaku, Third is KuroKen, Yaku plays Koto really well, at least 2000 words per chapter if I can, au from tumblr, bassist! Bokuto, i think, im trying to make this a really long fic so don't get angry if I don't update in like a week, other ships will be added later, there are three parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi, Yaku, Sugawara and Kenma have been living horribly sheltered lives, but when they meet the boys Bokuto, Lev, Daichi, and Kuroo, their lives change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Roads In Music Taste

**House** :

_Traditional_.

**Residents** : Akaashi Keiji, Sugawara Koushi, Yaku Morisuke, Kenma Kozume. 

**House EX** : The house, more of mansion, is home to three shrines to the Japanese Gods, Izanagi-the God of Creation, Kagu-Zuchi-the God of Fire, and Kawa-no-Kami-the God of Rivers. The main house is a traditional Japanese home where the Morisuke, Keiji, Sugawara, and Kozume have been living for Generations, homeschooled and taught under strict ruling to try to preserve the tradition that the families still stubbornly hold onto. 

**Instrument** :

Shamisen:

Akaashi Keiji, Sugawara Koushi.

Koto: Yaku Morisuke. 

Shakuhachi: Kenma Kozume. 

**House:**

_Run Down Apartment._

**Residents** : Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsuro, Daichi Sawamura, Lev Haiba. 

**House EX** : The small apartment is often times a wreck unless Daichi has a spring cleaning day, although he won't touch Lev's room because he is positive that something has died in there at least twice. Most of their equipment is broken or in need of serious repair, they save up whatever they can scrape by from odd jobs and the 25-40 dollars that they get from their small concerts with not too many people attending, but enough to get food on the table and pay the rent, so they don't really mind. 

**Instrument:**

Bass Guitar:

Bokuto Koutarou. 

Vocal:

Kuroo Tetsuro, Daichi Sawamura. 

Vember Audio:

Lev Haiba.

 

**Infatuation Reasons:**

_T_ : 

Akaashi is only curious of Bokuto because he has never been allowed to listen to anything but Japanese Traditional and sometimes Mozart-if he does particularly good at a concert or in practice. Sugawara is always thirsting of new things, so when he hears Daichi playing his electric guitar, he falls in love almost instantly. He hopes that someday he can fully meet Daichi and he can show him how to work his instrument, and in return Koushi can do the same for Daichi. Yaku isn't really interested in Lev, in fact, most of the time it seems like he hates the guy, but in reality is he curious of what Lev uses to make the music that he does, since like Akaashi and the others, he's never had the privilege of listening to anything but Traditional and it makes him really happy. Kenma really only likes Kuroo because he helps taking care of the stray cats that often come to the shrines, he feeds them ever so often, and sometimes plays his Shakuhachi and lets Kuroo listen, but only because he likes his quiet but at the same time loud company. 

_RDA_ : 

Bokuto is interested in Akaashi because he only truly got a fleeting glance of the beautiful boy before he ran away and he is secretly thirsting for more information on him. Daichi talks to Sugawara as much as he can, which is not often because Sugawara is busy with classes and often times has to sneak out at night for them to meet. They've never truly touched, only their hands pressed together through torn netting, they're deeply in love. Lev is really surprised that someone so short can reach all the way across such a large instrument, much less play it so efficiently. He is deeply in love with the boy who told him that he would kick him in the butt if he found him again. He doesn't really care if that happens. Kuroo wants to know more about the shy boy who fed the cats he loved and listened to him complain, but most of all, he let him in when it seemed as if no one else would into that shy soul and heart that is Kenma. 

 

**Meeting** ( _ **Spoilers**_!):

Akaashi meets Bokuto when the older teen wanders into the shrines to pay respect to one of the Seven Lucky Gods, Akaashi finds him, and on instinct, tries to flee while Bokuto has to stare after this beautiful person wearing a red Kimono and other traditional garments. He also accidently broke Akaashi's Shamisen and tried to hide it. Akaashi is still a little angry. 

Sugawara meets Daichi when he's out on a stroll and hears some odd sort of music, when he goes to check it out, he sees Daichi doing a Bad Apple Mirror Dance, a hat in front of him and trying to collect money. He of course cannot stray past the large gates that close off his world from Daichi's, so he tosses a Yen coin at his head in attempt to get his attention, it works, and they talk as much as they can when Sugawara is off his class time. 

Yaku meets Lev when he wanders in with Bokuto and Kuroo, all three of them planning on praying to one of the Seven Lucky Gods, he strays away and finds Yaku playing his Koto, he having strayed just a little too close to the main house. He gets told off both by a shocked Yaku who threatens to kick him and an angry Dadchi **_((ya see what I did there)),_** but he cannot get the beautiful Koto playing boy out of his head. 

Kenma meets Kuroo in a similar way to Lev, only he is feeding the stray cats that often come by his chosen temple of the Seven Lucky Gods, the goddess Benzaiten, the goddess of Knowledge, art, beauty, and music. They hold a pretty strong conversation until Kenma has to go, being all too shy to really talk to Kuroo, but they are both in love as much as they could be. 

 

IT'S ALL A FORBIDDEN ROMANCE, NONE OF THEM CAN BE TOGETHER. WILL IT BE HAPPY OR WILL IT BE ROMEO AND JULIET BITTERSWEET?

_**((I'll be putting up all of the parts almost at once, BokuAka first, then LevYaku, DaiSuga next, and then KuroKen! All of them will be updated as frequently as I am able to write them! Some may go ahead of others in plot, but will never mix with the others, it's almost like an Otome game, so think of it that way while I write this! ))**_

 


End file.
